Electric motors used in applications with a heavy torque requirement, for example electric motors for lifts, are generally positioned inside relatively small spaces, which is a source of problems as the motors are usually fairly large due to the presence, in addition to the motor itself, of a reduction unit and obviously the pulley around which the cables that raise and lower the lift cabin are wound.
The reduction units used in these applications often have electromechnical characteristics that are fairly inconstant over time, leading to functioning irregularities that cause a considerable reduction in the performance of the motor.